Lucky Charm
by Einna Dreamer
Summary: Seras looks up at the balcony of the Hellsing mansion one evening and sees two figures up there. Someone tells her it's a lucky charm and she shouldn't ask about it. But what is it really and when did it start to appear?
1. Chapter 1

Lucky Charm

**Pat one: A sight that brings luck**

Seras Victoria sat on the wall that lined the edges of the grounds belonging to the Hellsing institution. She looked up at the mansion underneath which she now spent her days. The night was warm and the moon was almost full. She was thinking about the changes that had happened in her life when she saw something quite unexpected. A figure came out onto the balcony, a female figure, in a dress. Her fist thought was that it had to be Integral, but she just couldn't picture that woman in a dress. But who else could it be?

A second figure, male Seras guessed, joined the first. It didn't take her very long to identify the second figure as Alucard (obviously confirming her guess about it being male). What was this about?

"Interesting isn't it?" Seras nearly fell off the wall. She hadn't noticed the soldier coming. She looked at him, but he just kept looking at the pair on the balcony. She turned her eyes back to them as well.

"I guess," she said. "But what…?" she didn't get to finish her question.

"Don't ask, it is better that way. Just think of it as a lucky charm." This made Seras turn her eyes back to the soldier again. This time he met her eyes. He smiled slightly and said "What? You don't think we have our own superstitions?"

"I never thought about that," Seras admitted.

"It's alright. I didn't think much about it when I first came here, told the guy who told me this that it was rubbish. But now, I'm almost sure it's true." The soldier turned back to the pair and Seras followed his example. Maybe he was right, maybe he wasn't but either way it was probably worth it.

……---……

"What's wrong?" Seras didn't even turn her head to Pip, she kept her gaze fastened at the pair on the balcony. It had been a while since the fist time she saw it and she was well aware that she might not get to see it again. She had wondered briefly if all the soldiers felt like that when they saw it.

"Nothing," she answered Pip's question.

"Who's that?" he then asked, having spotted the pair on the balcony.

"It doesn't matter."

"Why not?"

"It's just a lucky charm."

"Really?"

"Yup, just Hellsing superstition."


	2. Chapter 2

Lucky Charm

**Part two: Girls and dresses**

A few months after encountering Alucard in the basement Integral had realized that because she was a child she wasn't thought to know a lot about anything, and because she was a girl she wasn't taken seriously, not by anyone it seemed. Thus she had decided not to be so feminine and the first thing she had decided to do about that was to throw out all her dresses and skirts and all other cloths that made her look more girly than was absolutely unavoidable.

It had been a month since that decision and Integral was standing on the balcony, catching some cool night air. It had been a most hectic day for her. It wasn't like she had been relived of the standard duties of the head of the Hellsing organization just because she was still being schooled. No, she had to deal with everything and then it had to be checked by Walter anyway (which made her part of it all seem a bit unnecessary) but she didn't complain. She wanted to be taken seriously and this was as far as it got right now.

There was of course one who didn't double-check everything she said and didn't really seem to care that she was not yet an adult. Someone who thought it very amusing to remind her that she was after all in highest command, someone who enjoyed reminding her that her conscience would more than make up for his lack thereof if it would come to something that might cause regret or maybe the death of innocents, or just of one human more than necessary.

"Good evening, Master." Speak of the devil, or think in this case.

"What are you doing here?" Integral said, not bothering to hide her annoyance. She had wanted to have some time alone.

"It's a beautiful night," he said as if that would explain everything. He was right though, although it was a little chilly, the night sky was clear and the stars were shining and the moon was full. Still, Integral wanted an answer.

"That wasn't what I asked," she said.

"No," he answered. A simple agreement but still no answer to her question. Integral sighed; she knew it was really hopeless. Sometimes his answers just weren't answers like you were used to. A beautiful night was apparently a great excuse for annoying her, but then again, what wasn't?

They stood in silence for a while.

"A girl should wear dresses." Integral blinked. Could that be the reason he was here, to tell her that she should wear a dress? It didn't seem possible, it wasn't annoying enough.

"What makes you say that?" she asked. She got no answer, of course. Why was it that he wouldn't answer her questions other than if the answer would be more annoying than the silence?

After a while Integral walked back inside.

Approximately a month later Alucard once again found Integral standing on the balcony in the early night, but this time she was wearing a dress. He decided to join her, figuring that at least it would be nice to watch such a beautiful night in her company. Not that 'nice' was really his thing, but his new master was so far an interesting person. With the right guidance she'd be the best leader the organization ever had.

He walked out on the balcony and stood beside her.

"Don't ask," she said, a simple request, then she continued; "It won't become a something common. Just sometimes and only here."

On the ground a soldier happened to turn his gaze towards the balcony. He couldn't make out the identities of the figures standing there, but it just so happened that during the month that followed he had a lot of luck. He himself gave all credit for that to the sight of the figures on the balcony for it. Soon others had stories like it, and seeing the figures of the balcony was said to bring luck, unless you were too curious about whom it was.


End file.
